The Meeting of Marshall and Marcie
by littleturfs
Summary: Hey Guys, this is my first Fan Fiction. Will Fionna, Cake, BMO, Ice Queen find Marshall the girl of his dreams. Even if she lives in another dimension. My next Fan Fiction will be a Harry Potter one.


**The Meeting of Marshall and Marcie**

**Chapter One**

Marshall-Lee the Vampire King is known all over the Land of Ooo. Being over a thousand years old , he claims to have seen the craziest of things that would make you say "Like what?". His best friend is Fiona the human girl. They have been on some crazy adventures together and are the best of friends. Even though Marshall has been known to playfully crush on Fiona in the past, all he really wants, is the female him as his soul-mate. That where we start our story...

"Hey Marshall.." called Fiona as she lounged on Marshall's sofa. Marshall-Lee was in the kitchen making his dinner of red strawberries.

"What is it now Fi?" replied Marshall.

"Bring an extra bowl of strawberries for me please, would you?"

"Get your own strawberries. You know where the fridge is!" joked Marshall. As Marshall walked through the door holding two bowls of strawberries, Fiona noticed something different about him. He wasn't looking himself. Even though he was a vampire, the colour from is face seemed to be more paler than usual. As he slowly sat down, Fiona sat up and began to study his actions. He was staring at the floor as he drained the colour out from the strawberries, and every time he threw a colourless strawberry away, he would throw it more ferociously than usual.

"Marshall, are you.. okay?" Fiona was getting worried. Never had she seen Marshall act like his.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" he tried to laugh but the weakness in it told Fiona that he was lying.

"Has Cake said something? Gumball? Ice Queen? Or.." Fiona paused. Marshall turned and looked into her eyes.

"Is it me?"

Marshall jumped off the sofa, dropping his bowl of strawberries everywhere.

"Fiona. You could never do anything to hurt me. And no, it isn't Cake, or Gumball, or Ice Queen for that matter!"

"Then.. who is it?" said Fiona nervously. Marshall turned and floated towards his mirror which was hung up between his door and window.

"It's me..." sobbed Marshall as he stared into the mirror forgetting that he cant see his own reflection. "I cant seem to find a girl who actually likes me. Is it because I'm a vampire. Is it because I'm over 1000 years old? The only girl who seems to like me is you but you don't want to take it into a committed relationship!" Fiona stood up and walked over Marshall before putting her hand on his shoulder. The fact that Marshall was floating meant that Fiona had to stand on her tiptoes to reach his shoulder without stretching out her arm.

"Marshall, you know how I feel about you and what I wanted to happen. You said you understand.."

"I do and I respect your decision! I just wanna get over you by finding someone different" Marshall had never been so open abut his emotions before.

"You've done so much for me and I've never done anything radical for you. I'm gunna find you a girl Marshall. One who is practically the girl version of you!" Within seconds, Fiona was rummaging around in her rucksack.

"Fi, thanks for the help but I don't know how you're going to do tha-"

_FLASH!_

Marshall was suddenly blinded by a bright ball of light. Fiona had whipped out a camera and took Marshall's photograph as he turned to face her.

"What the hell was that for?!" said Marshall as he rubbed his eyes. When his vision came back into focus, he saw the blurred figure of Fiona running for the door.

"Fiona! Where are you going?!" shouted Marshall.

"Come over to the tree house tomorrow afternoon! I'll explain everything then!" called Fiona as she rushed out of the cave and back to the tree house where she would conduct her experiment..

**Chapter Two**

Fiona rushed up the ladder and threw her rucksack to the side. Where was BMO? She needed BMO! As she began running towards the kitchen, Cake stepped out into the doorway.

"What took you so long? Where have you been, girl?"

"Not now Cake. Have you seen BMO? Oh, an I need your computer keyboard too!" panted Fiona as she pushed past Cake.

"What for? Did something happen with Marshall?" asked Cake in an excited tone.

"I'll explain when I've found BMO!" bellowed Fiona. BMO was sat in the corner rocking back and fourth listening to the song they had once danced to with the Beach Boys. Fiona scooped BMO up, grabbed the computer keyboard out of Cake's hand and plonked on the sofa. Fiona then whipped the camera out of her bag and plugged it into BMO. BMO's face soon changed to a loading screen.

"Okay girl. You've found BMO, now what's going on honey?" questioned Cake. But Fiona wasn't listening she was sliding the mouse all of the place to try and find the right folder.

"That one! BMO, upload the picture of Marhall-Lee onto your documents" Fiona had a sense of panic but excitement in her tone of voice. Within seconds, the picture of Marshall's face popped up onto the screen.

"BMO, open up the inter-web thingy"

_Whoosh!_

Up popped the Ooogle internet page. Fiona thought long and hard about what to search into the page. Cake watched her nervously as if she was doing a critical operation.

"Aha! That's what I can search!" cried Fiona all of a sudden making Cake jump and do a back-flip in the air. Tap, tap, tap, tap on the keyboard. Cake then read out what Fiona had searched.

"Different Dimension Dating? Okay honey, what you playing at?" Cake was getting annoyed that Fiona wasn't telling her anything.

"Marshall was getting upset about not having anyone to love so, I thought a dating website might help!"

"Ooh girl! That picture needs a filter!" giggled Cake who now had the same excited tone in her voice. The exact website then came up onto BMO's screen. Fiona clicked the 'New User' button and began typing away at Marshall's profile. She typed up the interests and the likes and dislikes and the favourites and what he was looking for. Once finished, Fiona flopped back and sighed.

"Done. I hope we get a response by tomorrow afternoon Cake" said Fiona hopefully.

"There's just one problem girl" sighed Cake. Fiona turned her head to look at Cake who then began to talk again. "If we do find someone and they're in a different dimension, how is Marshall going to see them?" Fiona slammed the palm of her hand into her forehead knowing that she didn't exactly think about her plan fully. Then it hit her..

"Cake, I don't want to have to say this but... We need to go see the Ice Queen"

"The Ice Queen?! Are you mad?!" screeched Cake. Fiona sat up and turned around to face her.

"Cake, she may be deranged, but she's known Marshal longer than all of us. If we get her to remember, she could help us. Plus, she might know how to get into a different dimension. If she goes to Wizard City almost everyday and doesn't know how to get into a different dimension then there's something wrong with her" Fiona had never been so determined to help Marshall. So determined that she and Cake would have to visit the Ice Queen to help. Cake nodded, saved their work on BMO, grabbed the essentials and left the tree house. Fiona was riding on Cakes back on their way to the Ice Kingdom. She was thinking about Marshall and how upset he was. She couldn't help but look when they passed Marshall cave. There were no lights shining out of the cave mouth which worried Fiona even more.

"Cake wait.. I need to check on Marshall.." Fiona jumped off Cakes back and ran towards the cave. Running up to the house, she noticed a note pinned to the front door.

_Fiona,_

_ If you see this then I'm out. I know you said that you'll see me tomorrow but I wrote this note in case you came back. I will definitely be there tomorrow don't worry._

_ Love, Marshall x_

'Phew, he's okay' thought Fiona as she jumped back onto Cakes back. This time, Cake ran towards the Ice Kingdom knowing that Fiona really needed to help Marshall-Lee. As they approached the Ice Queens castle, they heard her high pitched cry which sounded more evil than before. Cake rushed up to the castle and soon skidded to a halt when they saw that Marshall was already there.

"Marshall, what.. what are you doing here?" whimpered Fiona. Marshall turned around and looked right at Fiona. His eyes were red and watery. She knew instantly that he had been crying. Fiona then noticed Ice Queens tiara on the table next to the recliner chair. Cake stepped in beside her and proceeded to walk over to where Gunter was standing.

"I.. I needed to see someone. Ice Queen was the first person I thought of. Don't take it the wrong way Fiona! You're the best person I the world and if I didn't need to come here, I would have come straight to you" sighed Marshall. Ice Queen walked into the room holding a bowl of strawberries and red apples which were for Marshall.

"Here you go Marshall. A nice bowl of re- Fiona! Cake! What a surprise!" giggled the Ice Queen. Fiona was curious about why she wasn't about to attack them. Even if Marshall was there or not.

"Thanks Ice Queen. Just leave them there.. I'll be right back, me and Fiona need to talk. Follow me Fi" said Marshall as he led the way. They passed the bathroom and Ice Queens bedroom. Marshall put his hand of a block of ice and a door magically appeared. Inside was a dimly lit room with a bed and some musical instruments.

"What is this place, Marshall?" asked Fiona as she stepped inside and looked around.

"It's my bedroom. I come over sometimes and hang with Samantha" said Marshall. Fiona looked puzzled.

"Samantha?"

"It's the Ice Queens actual name. I've known her longer than anyone remember"

"Oh.. yeah. I forgot. So, why has she took her crown off. The only time I've seen it off is when I knock it off her head" said Fiona. Marshall sat on his bed and began to explain.

"Whenever I come over, I always persuade her to let the Prince's she captures go and for her to take her crown off. After about 10 minutes without her powers, she remembers little bits of our past and we can have a full conversation without her acting weird. She practically family to me, Fi" Fiona sat beside him and wrapped her arms around him. They had not hugged in a while which made it feel awkward but good.

"Why did you come here anyway?" asked Fiona.

"Ice Queen said she saw me on a dating website and called me over. Do you know anything about this, Fi?" smiled Marshall. Fiona knew she'd been caught out whether she lied to him or not.

"It was me. I admit it. I took your picture so I could make the profile. I'll should get a call from BMO if anything pops up" said Fiona. Marshall grabbed her in headlock and rubbed her head with his knuckle. Fiona didn't try to escape his grasp.

"Thanks, Fi. You little softy!" laughed Marshall. His eyes were no longer red and watery and he seemed to have cheered up. All of a sudden, the phone in Fiona's rucksack began to ring. She picked it up and read the callers name.

"It's BMO!" she cried. "Hello? Any news?"

"We have a perfect match. Too perfect if I must say" BMO replied.

"What do you mean, BMO?" asked Fiona.

"The match I found... is Marshall! As a girl. Her name is Marceline and her interests likes and dislikes match up!"

"Where does she live, BMO?!"

"That' the thing you need to help me with. She lives in the Land of Ooo but in a different dimension. I tried to hack into the Wizard City's system but I nearly caught a virus. You need to get information of the Ice Queen quickly!" demanded BMO. Fiona turned back to Marshall and saw that he had a huge grin on his face.

"You've found someone for me? Quick, follow me!" called Marshall as he flew to the door. "Samantha? Samantha, where are you?!" Marshall and Fiona were rushing down the corridor trying to find the Ice Queen. Suddenly, a reply.

"In here Marshall, I heard everything with my phone hacking device!" The Ice Queen was sat in her recliner chair eating a cherry from the owl of red.

"Can you help us please?" begged Marshall as he wrapped his hands round the Ice Queens knocking the cherry out of her hand.

"Of course, Marshall. Go over to the bookshelf and get me the big red book please?" smiled the Ice Queen. Cakes tail began to extend and grabbed the book. She handed it to Marshall who handed it to the Ice Queen who had whipped her old glasses out of her draw. She flicked through the pages.

"Aha! Here we go, the same dimension spell. This spell will send you you to their dimension. To return back to this one, you simply need to say 'Apple Pie'." Ice Queen had never been so kind and generous before in all the time that Fiona and Cake had known her. Marshall had never looked happier.

"Sammy, will you come with me? To meet this girl for the first time? I need family there" said Marshall. The Ice Queens eyes began to sparkle with tears which began to well up. She nodded. Fiona, Cake, Marshall, the Ice Queen and even Gunter began to make their way back towards the cave. Fiona riding on Cakes back. Marshall flying in the sky doing occasional loops in front of the moon so he looked like a silhouette. Gunter was pretending to fly as the Ice Queen held him under his stomach. Marshall had never been so happy. He had never thought about someone like him living in different dimension. Not long after leaving the Ice Kingdom, they arrived at the cave. Everyone stood at the mouth of the cave, all watching Marshall read the book. BMO had been picked up from the tree house by Cake and had the picture of the Marceline up on the screen. Marshall glanced at her flowing black hair and the bite in the exact same place on the neck as his.

"She's beautiful.." said Marshall who was not able to take his eyes of her. Fiona who was stood furthest away from him clutched her arm tightly. So tight, that her nails dug into her skin. Cake turned to face her as Fiona let out a weak sob.

"Girl, what's wrong? I thought you were happy for him?"

"I am. Of course I am. I just... Just..." stuttered Fiona. Cake was moving closer to her ready to hear the next set of words. "I just love him. I feel that I've lost him and that I've made the wrong decision"

"He loves you too, this might not work out between him and Marceline. He's still your best friend even if you only see weekends than everyday" said Cake helpfully. Fiona was looking straight at Marshall's face which was still staring down at BMO's screen. Cake rubbed her head on Fiona's leg hoping it would comfort her. She reached down and petted Cake on the head.

"I'm ready..." Marshall said all of a sudden. Fiona stopped petting Cake and walked over to Marshall.

"Good luck" sobbed Fiona as she looked at her feet. Marshall lifted her chin up with his finger until they were looking at each other.

"Even if things work out between me and Marceline, you will always be my girl.. You always have been and always will" Marshall giggled. He was such a charmer and always knew what to say when Fiona was upset. He kissed Fiona and took three steps back and said the spell. There was a chilling gust of window and a huge flash and then... he was gone. Fiona stared at the place of where he once stood.

"I love you, Marshall" she whispered.

**Chapter Three**

Three days passed and Fiona hadn't heard a word from Marshall which caused her to worry. Sitting at the table with bags under her eyes, she would stare at her phone waiting for it to ring. It was raining knifes and Cake was hammering planks of wood over the windows. Fiona didn't have the energy to do anything. Not even talk. She wanted to hear from Marshall. The time came when her phone rang and it was Marshall! She answered the phone quicker than a flash.

"Oh my glob! Marshall! Are you okay? How is everything going?" questioned Fiona.

"Woah, Fi. Calm down! It's not like I've been sent to prison. Everything's good thanks. So good that Marceline has come back with me to meet everyone. She really wants to meet you and Cake. I told her about you two and she says that you remind her of her mates Finn and Jake back in her dimension. Wanna come over to the cave now?" said Marshall. Fiona began to shake, not knowing what to do.

"Sure. Me and Cake will be there soon.." replied Fiona.

"Radical! See you soon, Fi!" laughed Marshall. What was Fiona supposed to do? She had feelings for Marshall but didn't want to get jealous in front of him when sat next to Marceline. She had to be brave. She had to be strong. Her best friend was in love and that's what mattered. She put down the phone and walked over to Cake and BMO.

"Hey guys..." she said.

"Hey girl. Was that Gumball on the phone? If he asked you to do another mission for the fluffy people just tell him he'll have to find someone else because you're fighting dragons again" Cake said grumpily.

"Nah, it wasn't Gumball. It was Marshall. He's back home and he's brought his girlfriend with him. He wants us to go over to his place... NOW!"

"Ooh, honey. You need to calm down. Just be yourself. She's bound to like you" said Cake encouragingly.

"I hope so. Shall we set off then?" said Fiona. Cake stood up and walked with Fiona to the ladder leading downstairs. As she reached the ladder, she let Fiona go first before climbing onto the ladder herself and turning back to BMO.

"BMO, hold the fort" she said in a soldier-like way. BMO nodded.

"If anyone tries to destroy the tree house, I will kill them with a single BMO chop!" Fiona let out a small giggle from what BMO said as Cake made her way down the ladder. Cake opened the door and stepped outside. Taking a large breath of air, she grew in a larger version of herself with steps which came from the side of her stomach so Fiona could climb up onto her back. Once Fiona was sat down, Cake began to walk steadily through the fields of Ooo. To the right was the Candy Kingdom with its two humongous Gumball Guardians sat on the wall and the pink bubbles which where blown from their bubble wands. To the left was the outskirts of the Ice Kingdom. Not far from it was Ice Queen flying high in the air carrying several bags of shopping which, from the bags label, were from Wizard City. Fiona felt less nervous and more relaxed. Her and Cake did not talk on their way to Marshall-Lee's cave. It only took them short while before they arrived at the mouth of the cave. Fiona jumped down off of Cakes back and waited till she minimized to her natural size. She clutched her arm again and took sighed heavily. She looked straight into the cave and began to walk. Every step made her feel more and more nervous about meeting Marceline but she had to go further. She had to. For Marshall. They reached the back door and Cake began to knock. Every knock matched the timing of Fiona's pounding heart. The door creaked open and their, floating in front of them, was Marshall.

"Hey Fi, for a second I thought you weren't coming" joked Marshall.

"For a second, so did I!" thought Fiona as she stepped inside Marshall kitchen.

"Marcie's dying to meet you. I had to feed her about three bowls of strawberries to calm her down. She's so excited!" said Marshall as he floated over to the door leading to the living room. The doors on the dinner hatch were closed so Fiona or Cake could take a quick glance at the her.

"I'm dying to meet her too.." said Fiona nervously. She and Cake shuffled over to the door, trying to hide behind Marshall. When they were all in the room, Cake jumped out from in between Marshall and Fiona's legs.

"Woah! Girl, you are the female version of Marshall aren't you!" laughed Cake. Fiona was still hiding behind Marshall.

"I know right. Say Marshall, has Fiona not turned up. Is it just this cute little kitty?" giggled a voice. Fiona could here Cake purring. She suddenly felt a kick on her knee. It was Marshall signal of telling her to move from behind him and say hello. Fiona edged towards the left. Marceline came into view. She had long, black flowing hair which draped over her butt. She wore a grey vest with denim, skinny jeans and brown boots which were imprinted with a Texan pattern. Her vampire was in the exact same place as Marshall.

"H... Hi.. I'm Fiona..." she said nervously.

"Wow Marshall! She really does look like Finn! But as a girl obviously" said Marceline.

"W... What?" said Fiona confused. Marshall floated over to Marceline.

"Show her the picture, Marcie" said Marshall. Marcie stood up and flew over to Fiona's side holding a photograph in her hand.

"That's Finn. He's a human too" she said pointing to a boy that looked the same age as Fiona. He wore a blue T-shirt and navy blue shorts. His hat was a similar style to hers and his rucksack was the same design.

"Oh, and that's Jake the Dog" she said pointing to a yellow dog which had its arms in a sort of squiggle. "He's got the same magic powers as Cake" she continued. Fiona mouth dropped with surprise.

"That's radical! I'd love to meet them!" smiled Fiona. Marcie grinned back.

"They'd love to meet you too. I'm sure you can come to my dimension and we could have a party with Lumpy Space Princess in the woods and eat Apple Pie baked by Tree Trunks and dance to the music created by Princess Bubblegum and Cinnamon Bun" said Marcie in one breath. Fiona was amazed. Everything she was saying made complete sense to her. It was the same as living in her world except the genders were different. Fiona couldn't help but look at Finn's face. Butterflies hitting her every time she looked in his eyes. What was she feeling?

"So.. how about it Fiona?" asked Marceline with a huge smile on her face. Fiona returned the smile and nodded before stretching out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Fiona. Nice to meet you"

"Hi Fiona. I'm Marceline, nice to meet you too" she replied shaking Fiona's hand.

**The End.**

**FanFiction by littleturfs.**

**Follow me on Instagram - neville_longturfitt**


End file.
